


Blind Side

by EthernalDream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Multi, Out of Character, Rush Plot, Typo(s), beastality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grazesmarken, kota netral. Manusia dan half. Sasuke dan Hinata. Sama-sama mengalami kebutaan pada sebelah mata, mereka bergandengan tangan, dan saling melengkapi. Half!Hinata x Human!Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Side

Blind Side © Eternal Dream Chowz  
Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
|I don’t own any chara in this fanfict. This is an unprofitable fan work. |  
Pairing: Sasuke U. x Hinata H.  
Genre: Fantasy  
Rate: T  
Warning: Out of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Universe, Rush Plot  
.  
.  
.  
Grazesmarken. Kota percampuran manusia dengan half (mahkluk setengah manusia setengah mahkluk fantasi). Kota netral yang menjunjung demokrasi dan hak asasi bagi para half.  
Jalanan. Ramai. Sesak dengan manusia dan half. Ribut dengan segala kebisingan. Suara derap kaki bercampur suara obrolan, menyatu dan menghasilkan intensitas bunyi yang makin tinggi. Cara bicara khas para half ikut menyemarakkan suasana bising di kota metropolitan itu.  
Satu hal. Jalanan di siang hari bukan favorit Uchiha Sasuke. Mendapat tatapan iba setengah meledek atas keadaannya sekarang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Sangat. Tidak. Menyenangkan.  
…  
Berbicara soal hal itu, Sasuke mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan dirinya kehilangan sebelah penglihatan. Mata yang dulunya bisa dipakai dengan sempurna kini mesti ditutup dengan penutup kain berwarna putih. Melihat dunia dengan sebelah mata bukanlah hal yang ia mimpikan.  
Tapi apa boleh buat. Ia pun tak pernah berharap terlibat kasus kecelakaan setelah mengejar half buronan yang berkeliaran di jalan. Terima kasih untuk itu, ia kehilangan organ penting sekaligus pekerjaannya sebagai polisi.  
Seorang manusia di kota netral yang kehilangan sebelah mata. Ia dipandang sebelah mata oleh para half. Direndahkan. Kaum manusia yang tidak istimewa ditambah cacat. Menyedihkan.  
Itu termasuk seorang half di kursi taman yang jelas-jelas mengamatinya sejak tadi. Sasuke merasa kesal. Ia ikut menatap gadis itu, beradu mata dengan seorang wanita half. Dan saat itu Sasuke sadar. Ia tercengang.  
Half itu juga kehilangan sebelah penglihatannya.  
Tertutup rangkaian mawar merah menutup mata kirinya. Menatap dengan sebelah mata berwarna ungu pucat. Uchiha Sasuke terdiam di tepi jalan raya sambil menatap lurus ke arah wanita berambut indigo.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hei, bung! Minggir dari sana! Ini bukan jalan milik nenek moyangmu!" bentak seseorang di belakang sana.Pandangan terlepas dari sosok half wanita yang ada di taman kota.  
Sasuke menatap tajam kemudian mendesis. Ia menatap garang dengan sebelah matanya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik. Half itu tampak berjengit. Malas berargumen, Sasuke menyingkir dari tepi jalan, membiarkan pemuda half yang mengomel dengan nada ketakutan dan pergi ke direksi yang berbeda.  
Kembali melangkah menuju tempat tujuannya. Mata kirinya melirik. Ah. Gadis half itu sudah lenyap dari bangku taman.  
Apa peduli Sasuke. Kenal saja tidak.  
Percikan rasa penasaran lenyap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya sosok gadis itu.  
.  
.  
.  
"Nii-san, a-aku menemukan seseorang di taman. Aku penasaran padanya. " Seorang gadis memainkan helaian rambut panjangnya yang berwarna keunguan.  
"Hinata, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan keluar sendirian. Berbahaya." Balasan yang diterima membuat alis gadis itu menekuk. Ia tidak senang dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.  
"Bukan berarti karena m-mataku seperti ini aku tak bisa melihat, berhenti menatapku seperti orang lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa, Nii-san,"  
"Hinata ... oh, ya Tuhan. Dia pergi begitu saja." Lelaki bermata pucat menghela napas berat. Kemampuan yang dimiliki adiknya begitu menyusahkan dirinya untuk menjaga keluarga satu-satunya itu.  
.  
.  
.  
Kafe sepi yang ada di ujung jalan setapak menjadi tempat pemberhentian Sasuke. Ia menatap label toko dengan tatapan datar, "Grazele Paradiso". Khas seorang Kakashi dengan otak idiotnya yang gemar bacaan tidak senonoh.  
Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Matanya yang sulit bekerja dengan baik membuat kepalanya sedikit pusing. Dengan langkah berat, pemuda berambut raven itu masuk ke dalam kafe yang temaram.  
Hari ini. Manusia, usia 25 tahun, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Polisi yang mengalami kecelakaan dan dipecat, kehilangan sebelah penglihatan, berubah profesi menjadi bartender di kafe yang malam harinya berubah fungsi menjadi bar.  
Ini akan jadi hari yang panjang.  
.  
.  
.  
Seragam hitam putih yang ukurannya pas-pasan dikenakan Sasuke dengan setengah hati. Seorang pria berambut putih keperakan tersenyum di balik masker hitam.  
"Selamat satang di Grazele Paradiso. Namamu di bar ini adalah Hawk. Sedangkan aku Owl. Mengerti?"  
Sasuke mengangguk. Setengah tidak paham kenapa mereka mesti memakai nama samaran.  
"Nama itu dipakai supaya kita bisa membaur dengan half. Kau tahu banyak half yang benci manusia. Tapi karena mata kita," Kakashi menyentuh masker hitamnya, "kita bisa mengelabui mereka. Walaupun sedikit."   
Sasuke lagi-lagi mengangguk. Setengah tidak paham tapi setuju saja dengan apa yang dikatakan atasannya itu.  
Kakashi tersenyum dengan mata menyipit. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar menghadap rak kayu besar dan konter beraroma kayu jati yang dihiasi banyak botol minuman keras.  
Kakashi memberikan beberapa saran dan memo kecil tentang minuman dan apa saja yang dihidangkan pada tamu. Untuk beberapa hari ini ia cukup mengawasi tingkah tamu dan mencoba beberapa resep minuman sederhana.  
Mengingat atasannya yang agak aneh, Kakashi adalah seseorang yang bernasib tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke. Sama-sama kehilangan sebelah penglihatan dan tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Setidaknya Kakashi lebih kreatif dan bisa mengakomodasi kafe mini ini menjadi lapak penghasilan. Bar tengah malam, Grazele Paradiso. Tapi Kakashi bilang, ini bukan bar miliknya.  
Sasuke ingat kalau ia sempat mabuk di sini setelah kehilangan pekerjaan. Dalam kondisi penglihatan dan ingatan yang buruk, ia ingat ada yang menawarkan pekerjaan padanya. Itu Kakashi. Atau siapa, Sasuke tak begitu ingat.  
.  
.  
.  
Cahaya remang dari lampu berwarna kekuningan. Aroma alkohol menyeruak dari konter berisi speed rack dan beberapa botol minuman keras yang kandungan alkoholnya berbeda.  
Sasuke menatap Kakashi membuat minuman-minuman yang tak ia kenal namanya. Menjadi bartender itu cukup sulit apalagi melihat atraksi melempar shaker seperti badut sedang atraksi juggling, Sasuke tak yakin bisa meniru itu dalam sekejap mata. Belum lagi seni membuat minuman berwarna-warni membuat Sasuke cukup kagum.  
Sasuke putuskan menatap para konsumen. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah half. Manusia yang datang hanya ada beberapa. Sasuke mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, seperti yang diperintahkan Kakashi. Ia harus belajar psikologi ringkas mengenai konsumen di bar yang emosinya tidak stabil.  
Pandangan Sasuke jatuh pada sosok half wanita setengah reptil, kulitnya terlihat bersisik dengan warna kehijauan mengilat dan mata tajam bak buaya. Perempuan itu sedari tadi mengamatinya tanpa henti. Sasuke mengangguk, seolah memberi salam, dan gadis itu tersipu.  
Sasuke mantan polisi. Bukannya ia tidak pernah dikode wanita. Ah, mungkin saja ini pekerjaan gampang kalau di samping gadis itu tidak ada half pria yang menatap Sasuke dengan jengkel.   
Sasuke masih berdiri menyandar pada konter kayu saat pemuda itu datang ke konter. Membawa gelas kaca dan duduk dengan arogan di kursi konter.  
"Bir."  
Sasuke melirik Kakashi. Mendapat anggukan, Sasuke meraih botol bir dan menuangkan ke gelas besar itu sampai setengah penuh, membiarkan busa keputihan mengisi bagian yang kosong.  
Tamunya beberapa kali meminta tambah sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah yang diacuhkan Sasuke.  
Sasuke menutup tutup botol, hendak berbalik ke rak berisi minuman dan mengembalikan botol bir yang habis saat mengisi gelas tamunya sekalian mengambil yang baru. Saat itu juga kerah pakaiannya ditarik kasar. Sasuke terjengkang dengan dada menabrak konter. Sial. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat tangan half itu meraihnya karena mata kanannya yang buta.  
"Jangan berani-beraninya menggoda wanitaku! Dasar manusia buta!" ejek si half sambil berusaha menarik perban mata Sasuke. Mata half itu bercahaya, berusaha mendiskriminasi dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki para half.  
Sasuke terpancing emosi. Half itu menyadari matanya yang buta sebelah.  
Botol minuman yang semula akan dikembalikan kini diayun cepat. Menyasar kepala botak yang telah menarik plester perban yang ia kenakan.   
"Hawk! Hentikan!" Teriakan Kakashi kini samar terdengar di telinga Sasuke.  
Tiba-tiba, bel pintu berbunyi.  
Udara yang tadinya mencekam berubah. Dingin. Mata ungu pucat bercahaya di ruang temaram. Seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan hiasan mawar merah masuk ke dalam.  
"Bäřğ ůřf."  
Bahasa para half dilantunkan dengan tegas.  
Sasuke merasa kerah yang semula dicengkram kini dilepas. Pemuda yang tadinya tampil penuh percaya diri akan menghajarnya kini diam. Matanya yang bercahaya kini redup. Seolah terhipnotis cahaya ungu dari sebelah mata kiri.  
...  
Sasuke ingat. Itu wanita setengah buta yang ia lihat tadi siang.  
.  
.  
.  
To Be Continued  
Grammar Half (Karya Gina Atreya):  
Bäřğ ůřf = plesetan back off  
…  
A/N: Serial ini sebenarnya berasal dari salah satu gambar saya mengenai SasuHina yang keduanya memiliki mata buta. Saya membuat cerita ini di grup Lovely Fanfics of SasuHina dan memutuskan mempublikasikan ini kef fn dan akun menulis saya yang lain. Boleh lihat di facebook saya kalau penasaran akan gambarnya. Fanart itu ditujukan untuk event #SasuHinaDrawingChallenge. Oh ya, sekalian, cek event SHBF 9 di profil ffn, fb atau blog saya ya! Sankyuu!  
Salam hangat,  
Ether


End file.
